This is for Shiver, since I was arguing with her about the idea that Eleven was a wolf in sheep's clothing..
I’m sorry, but the idea that Eleven has just been manipulating his companions and saving the Earth for his own entertainment is kind of ridiculous. (Even though I was kind of the one who thought that… XD) His treatment of Amy, Rory, Alfie, Craig, Ada, and Clara. I can acknowledge that he’s done horrible, unforgivable things and he didn’t really seem to have a reason to protect Earth ever since Rose went to Pete’s World. However, you can tell that the eleventh Doctor genuinely cares about the people that he comes across. Sure he may lie to them and manipulate them and ruin their lives, but he still cares. Albeit, in the way that that a spoiled kid loves his dog, but you get my point. Okay so I’m not so sure he ever actually cared about Clara and Rory. He had this “Get over it.” attitude after Rory waited for Amy for 2,000 years, though apparently he was ‘quietly admiring’ him. He could’ve very well convinced Rory to come with him and not make him go through all that, though I don’t really blame Rory for not wanting to, seeing as the Doctor laughed away Amy’s temporary death. Clara, on the other hand, is just an object of desire to him—something to intrigue him, a puzzle for him to solve. He doesn’t freaking care what she goes through to save him, so long as he gets to call her his “impossible girl”, as if she was a possession of his. <_> Plus it's kind of creepy to go on about how one has such "soft, fragile skin".. o.o He might care about the others though. He was awfully distraught when Amy died, though one could argue that it was a “NOOOOO I DON’T GET TO TORTURE HER AND RUIN HER LIFE ANYMORE.”, but I think that is a stupid argument. One could also argue that he only visited Craig again and helped him out because the lights were going out and there were cyber-rats (I don’t care if they’re called cybermats, I will stubbornly call them cyber-rats.). That may be true, but I think he was a great friend to him, and I was touched by how gentle he was towards his son, Alfie. It’s not lies and it’s not trying to look like a hero, because there would be no point in that. Actually I felt like in that episode Eleven was acting like the great character that he would have been had Moffat not written him. He said that he was so old and so weary and that he felt like he had seen too much. He told Alfie that he was going to be amazing and that he once wished he could see the stars too. ..Who wrote this episode again? You said that he probably wouldn’t have helped Ada had he not needed her for information, but I disagree. He asked her where her mother was and she refused to tell him, saying that even now she could not betray her. In response, he helped her up and let her follow them, so she could discover the truth about her mother. Now why would he do that if he only needed her for information? He could’ve just left her there, you know. Not really an ageless god with the face of a 12-year old, River's just terrible at describing people. I also doubt that he would try to look like a hero. What is the point in that, really? Eleven clearly didn’t want to be admired, I mean, he was very suicidal and self-loathing. Plus he said that he would rather die than let billions and billions of people suffer, so he might not be that bad. Or maybe it was just him being suicidal and trying to look like a nice person in the process. :P With that knowledge in mind, he probably wasn’t a self-centered, self-obsessed young man who thought himself a god and the universe his playground. XD If that’s the case than I think he did actually care about Amy, Ada, and all those other people. Because if the universe isn’t his playground, what would be the point in him saving it? I’m actually surprised that he didn’t jump off a cliff and then regenerate into Twelve because I found out that Ten always said “Allons-y", which meant “Let’s go”, and the last thing he said was “I don’t want to go.” “Geronimo” is apparently something you say before jumping off of something. XD I'm sorry, I have a lot of Doctor Who gifs and I got really bored. XD, you can delete this if you want.